That Book Party
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Beckett hubiese asistido como invitada a la fiesta de lanzamiento de Storm Fall en el 1x01 en vez de ir como policía y le hubiese pedido un autógrafo que se convirtió en algo más? AU meeting... La Cita
1. Chapter 1

**Se me acaba de ocurrir este one-shot ubicado en el 1x01 Flowers For Your Grave… Beckett está en esa fiesta de lanzamiento de Storm Fall y conoce a Castle ahí…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

La fiesta parecía ser estupenda para la mayoría de los invitados, en especial para aquellas fan del guapísimo escritor Richard Castle, pues claro era en honor a su nuevo libro, Storm Fall. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de las imágenes de la carátula del libro, y las repisas desbordantes de él. Había al menos 3 figuras tamaño real del escritor y miles de fotógrafos y periodistas que iban en busca de material para sus nuevos artículos. En general para llenar páginas con mierda sensacionalista que no buscaba otra cosa más que forjar una falsa reputación de las vidas de los demás. En especial de Rick Castle.

Luego de dar un breve discurso que acababa de aprenderse en la limusina camino ahí, bajó del escenario para verse rodeado de señoritas en vestidos provocativos que le pedían firmar tanto el libro como sus pechos. A él no le molestaba en absoluto tener que acercar su mano al valle entre los senos de alguna mujer para poner una firma con un marcador permanente. Era un hombre soltero –divorciado un par de veces– y con la libertad de ver… y rozar… un poco. Pero libre después de todo. Aunque, claro, trataba de moderarse estando frente a su hija de 15 años sabiendo que no sería apropiado ni nada cómodo.

Y aunque en general le gustaba dar autógrafos y convivir con sus fans, había momentos como ese en el que le era tan agotador como fastidioso, y más por los comentarios repetitivos de las _fangirls_ que recibía a cada momento. Cosas como: "eres guapísimo", "aquí tienes mi número", "¿puedes darme tu número?", "el libro estuvo genial", "lo mejor que jamás he leído", "tus ojos son impresionantes", entre otros más que escuchaba muy seguido. No le molestaba que lo alagaran, pero sí que TODOS dijeran lo mismo. Le aburrían tantos cumplidos y felicitaciones por un libro que había terminado de escribir por puro milagro, porque su inspiración había caído hasta el suelo.

Poco antes de la muerte de Storm su mundo ficticio se vio en llamas y sus ideas se consumieron, dejándolo en un mar de cenizas de dónde sacó un arma y una bala para eliminar a su único personaje famoso. La idea de darle ese final a una saga como la suya fue algo de novedad entre tanta rutina. Y lo hizo sin importarle la opinión de los medios ni de su ex esposa y editora, Gina Cowell. Lo hizo a costa de su incierto futuro como escritor y en su poca habilidad actual de hacer un nuevo personaje.

Luego de una buena tanda de autógrafos y fotografías caminó por un largo pasillo camino hacia el bar cuando se topó de frente con una mujer castaña que llevaba aferrado a su pecho el libro. Vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro y su corto cabello resaltaba la finura de los rasgos de su rostro. El color de sus ojos se encontraban entre verde y café –Castle no supo cuál de los dos era– y Rick se vio abriendo la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. ¿Quién era esa bella mujer y por qué no la había visto con las demás fans en el otro salón de la fiesta?

Kate Beckett sintió su corazón acelerarse al toparse cara a cara con el rostro del escritor. Había acudido a esa exclusiva fiesta gracias al novio en turno de su buena amiga Lanie, el cual era periodista. Él le había conseguido una increíble entrada que le ofrecería la oportunidad de conocer a su escritor favorito y de recibir además de cuantos libros gratis quisiera, la cantidad de autógrafos que Rick Castle estuviera dispuesto a darle sin ningún tipo de fila de horas y horas. Había comprado un elegante vestido y unos tacones altos, además se había maquillado y se había arreglado el cabello, sabiendo que la fiesta era elegante y la mayoría de la gente era adinerada con egos enormes. Sí, no era el lugar más adecuado para una Inspectora de Homicidios, pero quería ese autógrafo para tener su colección de libros firmados que tenía en su casa.

Y en ese momento lo tenía frente a ella y mucho más tiempo que en aquella librería a la que había ido para poder tener una firma. Claro, Richard Castle no era su persona favorita dado su largo historial de mujeres y fiestas, pero escribía muy bien y eso era lo único que le importaba. No el escritor en sí.

—Hey —Saludó Rick cuando recuperó el habla, tendiéndole la mano a la señorita que tenía enfrente, la cual no debía tener más de 30 años—. Rick Castle. ¿Y tú eres…? —Castle perdió ligeramente la vista por el cuello de ella un poco más al sur y Kate rodó los ojos volviendo a tomar su compostura de policía que tanto le había hecho falta segundos antes.

—Beck… Kate, soy Kate —Dijo secamente soltando el libro con una mano para aceptar el saludo que Castle le brindaba. Necesitaba hacer eso rápido porque estaba comenzando a turbarse con tanta cercanía.

—Kate —Repitió Castle, y Beckett creyó que su nombre sonaba extrañamente bien en sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente—. Hermoso nombre —Alagó él haciéndola achicar los ojos—. Dime, Kate… ¿te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos? —En verdad Castle esperaba que ella se sonrojara y sonriera como las demás chicas con las que llegaba a usar un piropo. Pero no Kate, ella solo parpadeó y fijó su atención en el libro buscando una página en concreto que acababa de leer. Porque ella era una lectora ávida, y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tomar una copia y ponerse a leer mientras el escritor se desocupaba de todas la rubias que lo rodeaban, terminando el libro en cosa de un par de horas.

—Señor Castle.

—Llámame Rick —Contestó él con una sonrisa galante y avanzando un escaso paso hacia ella.

—Castle —Reafirmó Kate pasándole el libro a Castle en la primera página donde se mostraba el título del libro y el nombre del escritor—. ¿Puedo por favor tener un autógrafo? —Castle tomó el ejemplar y lo acomodó después de sacar una pluma, poniéndola sobre el papel sin llegar a escribir nada—. Antes, ¿puede contestarme algo? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué mataste a Derrick Storm? —Castle se sorprendió de la pregunta de ella. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir preguntas así de parte de un fan, y menos de UNA fan. Le pareció diferente. Justo lo que estaba buscando. Alguien que le dijera algo diferente, que lo sorprendiera. Y ella lo hizo.

—Um… creo que quería hacer algo que sorprendiera a todos. Nadie se esperaba su muerte, ¿o sí? Estaba aburrido de ser predecible —Kate escuchó atentamente sus palabras y dibujó una delicada sonrisa en su rostro—. Espera, ¿ya leíste el libro? —Ella asintió.

—Hace un momento terminé. Es… muy bueno—Castle sonrió mirándola y volviendo a fijar su vista en el papel del libro, frunciendo el ceño. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea brillante.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —Preguntó él tentativamente, jugando con la pluma sobre la carátula del libro luego de cerrarlo.

— ¿A cambio? —Preguntó Beckett alzando una ceja, sabiendo que era una estupidez que él le pidiera algo a cambio por un autógrafo. "¿Y el dinero que esto cuesta?", quiso decir ella, pero no se atrevió. ¿Cómo era que podía pasar de ser tan profundo y hasta agradable a ser un completo idiota?

—Claro. Yo firmo tu libro y tú me das algo a cambio —Rick se acercó peligrosamente a ella susurrando las últimas 3 palabas en su oído. Kate aguantó la respiración por un momento y después aspiró con fuerza cuando él se separó. Kate sabía qué era lo que él quería a cambio: sexo. Por su manera de acercársele era más que obvio que lo que quería era acostarse con ella. ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

—No, ahora firma —Dijo ella volviendo a abrir el libro y señalando el espacio en blanco en la hoja. Castle guardó la pluma en la bolsa del pantalón y ella achicó los ojos—. Vamos, Castle. Firma —Él creyó que la forma en la que ella lo llamaba era absolutamente sexy, y es que nadie lo llamaba así.

—No. No hasta que aceptes —Kate bufó con frustración tallándose el pelo y mirando hacia todos lados.

— ¿Aceptar qué, Castle? ¿Acostarme contigo? Ni lo sueñes —Dijo mirándolo fijamente. La cara de él fue un poema después de que ella dejó de hablar. A pesar de que lo de tener sexo estaría bien no era lo que iba a pedir. También se sorprendió de la resolución con la que ella había respondido. "Ni lo sueñes" había dicho ella. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer lo rechazaba tan firmemente? Soltó una sonora carcajada poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kate de manera cariñosa, haciendo que ella se tensara.

—No estaba pidiendo eso, Kate. Iba a pedirte una cita —Kate casi se ríe de él, de la forma escandalizada en la que él respondió. Y luego pensó, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que él le pedía. Una cita. ¿Enserio él la estaba invitando a una cita? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Una cita? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Él asintió repetidas veces como un niño pequeño.

—Así es. Me acompañas a una cita y yo te firmo el libro al terminar —Kate no podía creérselo. El afamado escritor de Best-Sellers Rick Castle la estaba invitando a una cita a cambio de una firma en su libro. ¿Qué le costaba solo firmar y ya? Kate quería decir que no, de verdad lo quería, aunque la idea de una cita le era tentadora… y quería esa firma.

—Okay. Pero firma primero —Castle negó tomando el libro con una mano y tendiéndose a ella.

— ¿Cómo sabré si irás si firmo antes?

—Tengo palabra. Iré a esa cita si firmas ahora —Castle achicó los ojos y volvió a sacar la pluma para firmar. Él también se sorprendió en su empeño de llevarla a una cita. ¿Qué tenía de diferente? A parte de que, claro, lo había sorprendido con su curiosidad por el libro y no _por él_ , cosa que le había agradado. Y además era una mujer hermosa, elegante, fina… misteriosa. Sí, la creía una especie de misterio que quería –necesitaba– descubrir. Y la cita le serviría.

Optó por creerle, darle un voto de confianza y firmó. Puso su firma con lentitud además de anotar el lugar y la hora para la cita, en caso de que ella se negara a darle su teléfono.

—Aquí tienes, Kate. Te espero en la cita —Beckett agradeció tomando el libro y lo abrió para ver lo escrito ahí una vez que él desapareció por el fondo del pasillo.

" _Remy's. 7 p.m. Viernes. Te espero. RC"_. Kate sonrió con entusiasmo. Tendría una cita con Richard Castle en Remy's. En realidad había creído que él la llevaría a un lugar lujoso en la mejor zona de Manhattan, pero en vez de eso había elegido un increíble restaurante en Brooklyn donde hacían unas hamburguesas deliciosas y era de ámbito informal. Le sorprendió y le agradó en partes iguales.

—Beckett —Contestó luego de tomar su móvil que estaba sonando en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro—. Voy para allá—. Afortunadamente pudo conseguir su autógrafo antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera cometer un asesinato. Bueno, pero debía seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Llegó a la escena del crimen en donde sus compañeros Ryan y Esposito se encontraban ya. Había pasado por su apartamento a cambiarse el vestido por algo más formal y ellos preguntaron por el maquillaje haciéndola darse cuenta de que había olvidado rebajarlo un poco. Lanie llegó corriendo y cargando con un maletín encontrándolos en la entrada

—Oh, chica, parece que alguien consiguió su autógrafo —Exclamó Lanie caminando a la par y notando la sonrisa que ella llevaba marcada en el rostro.

—No solo eso, Lane. También una cita con él, luego te cuento los detalles —Lanie asintió achicando los ojos y Kate se quedó helada en la puerta cuando miró a la víctima cubierta en pétalos de rosas rojas y un par de girasoles en los ojos. Una sola palabra se le vino a la cabeza. Castle. ¿Tendría que interrogarlo? ¿Enserio debería hacerlo? Maldijo un _joder_ escuchando los detalles sobre Alison Tisdale, la víctima, de parte de su compañero Esposito. No iba a poder concentrarse con la posibilidad de que Castle pudiese haber hecho eso. Um, arrestarlo iba a ser interesante.

* * *

—Me preguntó por qué había matado a Storm —Exclamó Castle mirando a Alexis con un brillo en sus ojos que la adolescente pudo advertir—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ningún fan me había preguntado eso —Volvió a decir él con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba emocionado tanto por haber conocido a Kate como por su próxima cita con ella. Tenía años sin sentirse así de emocionado, y eso era bueno, ¿no?

—Vaya, papá, de verdad ella te sorprendió —Afirmó Alexis con una sonrisa volviendo su atención a la libreta que tenía sobre la barra. Castle asintió con la mirada perdida en las botellas de vidrio detrás del mostrador cuando una voz conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Señor Castle —Era ella. Rick se giró sonriendo y se paró en seco al verla vestida con unos pantalones de vestir a juego con un blazer negro y una camiseta guinda dándole un aspecto algo varonil y duro. Rick supo que se había retirado el maquillaje y su cabello lucía más desordenado.

— ¿Kate? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era cierto, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, pero mucho muy diferente que cuando la había visto en aquel elegante vestido. De algo estaba seguro: el negro le sentaba de maravilla.

—Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de un asesinato que dio lugar temprano esta noche —Dijo Kate mostrando su placa, pasando saliva disimuladamente. Castle se quedó boquiabierto percatándose de la placa frente a él. ¿Una policía? ¿Era una policía? Sí, lo era. Era una detective de… ¿Homicidios? "Wow", pensó. Tenía una fan policía y una muy sexy y con la que tendría una cita.

— ¿Eres… eres detective? Increíble —Exclamó Castle sonriendo. Definitivamente su inspiración había vuelto. Y vaya manera de volver. Supo entonces que Kate Beckett se volvería alguien importante.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Sé que estuvo algo largo y dejaré lo que sigue en su imaginación… no estoy segura de hacer una breve continuación con** _ **la cita**_ **así que lo pondré como completo…**

 **Ah y ya faltan 29 días para que salga Castle… No puedo esperar!**

 **Bonita semana…**

 ***Grace***


	2. La Cita

**A petición de los comentarios de la historia y de que mi inspiración jugó a mi favor aquí les dejo La Cita entre Castle y Beckett… gracias por sus comentarios a** _ **guiguita, mily, Guest, Guest**_ **y** _ **HateHiatus**_ **porque ustedes me pidieron escribir esta parte…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

La Cita

* * *

 _Castle se quedó boquiabierto percatándose de la placa frente a él. ¿Una policía? ¿Era una policía? Sí, lo era. Era una detective de… ¿Homicidios? "Wow", pensó. Tenía una fan policía y una muy sexy y con la que tendría una cita._

— _¿Eres… eres detective? Increíble —Exclamó Castle sonriendo. Definitivamente su inspiración había vuelto. Y vaya manera de volver. Supo entonces que Kate Beckett se volvería alguien importante._

* * *

Kate entró a la sala de interrogatorios cargando consigo una carpeta que contenía el expediente del famoso escritor Richard Castle. Lo observó durante unos segundos analizando su rostro preocupado y en parte embobado. Kate supo que él no se esperaba esa profesión en ella después de haberla visto enfundada en un vestido de gala digno de toda una chica de status social alto.

Se sentó en la silla frente a él y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa dejando a un lado el fólder amarillo con el símbolo del NYPD. Castle le dio una rápida mirada al fólder y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los de ella, intentando tomar una pose seria ante la detective. " _Detective_ ", susurró para sí sin poder creérselo aún. Kate, la chica con la que tendría una cita, era una detective que acababa de esposarlo sin mucha delicadeza y ahora se encontraba frente a él con una mirada dura que lo intrigó. ¿Cómo había cambiado esa faceta tan rápidamente?

—Señor Castle —Dijo Beckett jalando el fólder y abriéndolo frente a ella mientras fingía leer los antecedentes penales que se sabía de memoria. Uno de los beneficios de ser policía era tener acceso a diferentes tipos de documentos penales y el lado fangirl de Kate había salido a relucir cuando pudo tener en sus manos algo que ninguna otra fan pudiese tener: los antecedentes de Castle. Se los aprendió de memoria y en ese momento se los recitaba sin prestar atención a las muecas que él ponía mientras recargaba su cabeza en su brazo flexionado. Castle adquirió un gesto aburrido y asintió después de cada nueva infracción que Beckett le leía como si él mismo se supiera cada una de ellas—. Y robar un caballo de policía.

—Lo tomé prestado…

—Desnudo —Castle se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

—Era primavera —Kate achicó los ojos cerrando el fólder y se inclinó hacia enfrente haciendo que su rostro quedara peligrosamente cerca del de él. Se turbó al principio, pero supo que debía actuar firme a pesar de tener que hacer ese tipo de acercamientos.

—Mire, señor Castle…

—Hace un momento creí que era solo Castle —Interrumpió él haciendo que Beckett rodara los ojos con fastidio y se alejara un poco. ¿Cómo un hombre con una actitud de niño podía llegar a ser un asesino?

—Lo siento, pero ahora está en mi lugar de trabajo y le pido que lo respete, _señor Castle_ —Reafirmó Kate poniendo sobre la mesa la imagen de la víctima—. Alison Tisdale, asistente de servicios sociales —Castle observó la imagen y luego a Beckett alternativamente, frunciendo el ceño intentado averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas—. Fue asesinada esta noche. ¿Sabe algo sobre ello? —Y Castle confirmó sus sospechas. ¡Lo estaban acusando de asesinato!

—Whoa, whoa, whoa —Dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición y mirando a Kate negando con la cabeza—. Yo no lo hice. Es más, ni siquiera la conozco —Afirmó el escritor mirando a la detective como niño asustando. Kate se obligó a serenarse al ver en él los rastros de verdadera sorpresa y frunció los labios recogiendo la fotografía.

— ¿Qué hay de él? Martin Fisk. Fue asesinado hace dos semanas —Castle observó la fotografía del hombre y negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo sin saber qué tengo que ver yo con esos asesinatos —A Kate no le quedó más remedio que usar las fotos de los asesinatos, poniéndolas sobre la mesa para que Castle las observara. Él se quedó paralizado, mirando las rosas rojas que cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer y los girasoles que cubrían sus ojos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se mordió el labio.

— "Flowers For Your Grave" y "Hell Hath No Fury". Libros suyos, señor Castle —Dijo ella analizando las expresiones de él, que claramente eran de extrañez, confusión.

—Vaya, si no supiese que eres una fan dirías que… eres una… fan —Dijo él meditando sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que quizá había sonado demasiado confuso—. En fin, a lo que me refiero es que eres una gran fan. No solo una fan _normal_ , sino una GRAN fan —Kate no pudo evitar sonrojarse y casi agacha la mirada para esconder el color en sus mejillas, pero logró aspirar aire antes de que su compañero Esposito la llamara diciendo que la coartada de Castle estaba comprobada.

—Creo que terminamos aquí —Dijo ella recogiendo los fólders antes de que Castle la detuviera del brazo de una manera un tanto brusca. Kate se mordió el labio y alzó la ceja interrogativamente.

—Um, Kate… la cita sigue en pie, ¿no? —Preguntó con una mezcla de duda en la voz que hizo a Beckett sonreír.

—Claro. Yo cumplo mi palabra —Dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios para toparse frente a frente con sus compañeros.

—Una cita, ¿huh? —Insinuó el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Cállate, Espo' —Dijo Kate rodando los ojos avanzando a su escritorio.

* * *

Castle volvió a revisar su reloj de mano con impaciencia antes de echar otro vistazo rápido a la puerta de Remy's. Kate tenía 30 minutos de retraso y aunque él se había prometido no desesperarse dado que ella era una policía y probablemente tenía asuntos por atender su subconsciente le decía que ella no acudiría y lo dejaría plantado. Se había terminado ya una taza de café y estaba por pedir la siguiente cuando la campana sonó anunciando la entrada de un nuevo visitante. Alzó inmediatamente la mirada y sonrió al encontrarse con la mismísima Katherine Beckett enfundada en unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla que se ajustaban a las curvas de su cuerpo como lo hace un guante.

Rick se puso de pie para recibirla y Kate le tendió la mano en señal de saludo, alargando el apretón más de lo debido. Se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana y pidieron una hamburguesa con queso y un par de batidos que la mesera les trajo enseguida.

— ¿Sabes? En verdad llegué a creer que no vendrías —Confesó Castle dándole un sorbo a su batido de chocolate. Kate sonrió rodando los ojos mientras probaba el suyo.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que yo cumplo con lo que prometo, Castle? Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy —Él levantó su vaso para chocarlo con el de ella y Kate sonrió imitando el gesto después de aclararse la garganta. Una cita. Estaba en una cita con su escritor favorito y él se estaba comportando muy agradable, todo lo contrario a lo que parecía ser en las revistas que a menudo publicaban artículos de él.

—Eso es bueno, porque quiero contarte algo —Kate alzó una ceja y tomó una servilleta que comenzó a doblar entre sus dedos mientras escuchaba—. Pero al final. Primero quiero conocerte un poco. Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

—No tientes a tu suerte, Castle, puede que pierdas.

—Oh, vamos. Dime que contestarás alguna de mis preguntas —Pidió él poniendo ojitos de cachorrito que hicieron que Beckett achicara los ojos y sonriera en señal de rendición.

—Lo intentaré —Dijo bebiendo de su batido.

Los minutos pasaron volando para ambos. Kate contestó –entre risas– muchas de las preguntas de Castle y él hizo lo mismo sin poder evitar bromear cada que tenía la oportunidad. Ella supo que había conocido a un hombre completamente diferente del que visualizaba, del que creía que era. Su egocentrismo había quedado atrás y en cambio pudo ver a un hombre gracioso, tierno, caballeroso, bromista y sin darse cuenta se encontró deseando que el tiempo se detuviera ahí.

Nunca le había pasado eso con nadie. Generalmente cuando llegaba a salir a citas comenzaba a aburrirse al cabo de una hora y usaba cualquier excusa para salir de ahí. Con Castle fue totalmente diferente. Miró el reloj de pared dentro del restaurante cuando la mesera les informó que iban a cerrar. ¡Eran casi las 10 de la noche! Se sorprendió de ello y miró a Castle con complicidad mientras sacaba de su bolso un billete que Castle rechazó negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Kate, pero no te dejaré pagar ni un centavo —Ella achicó los ojos y guardó el billete luego de refunfuñar—. Oh, vamos, en la siguiente podrás pagar tú si quieres —Beckett alzó la mirada para verlo y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la palabra _siguiente_. ¿Acaso él planeaba invitarla a otra cita? ¿Tendría OTRA cita con Richard Castle? Asintió ruborizándose y levantándose a la par de él para dirigirse a la salida.

La noche era fresca y Beckett talló sus brazos para darse algo de calor mientras caminaba hombro con hombro con Castle. Él se riñó por no haber llevado una chaqueta que ofrecerle y se vio tentado a abrazarla para calentarla un poco. Descartó la idea inmediatamente, pues creyó que Beckett era una mujer demasiado _valiosa_ como para arruinarlo con sus actos del típico hombre que quiere aprovecharse de la situación.

—Había estado pasando por un gran bloqueo, ¿sabes? —Kate levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó con curiosidad, algo escéptica. ¿Rick Castle? ¿Con un bloqueo? No se lo creía. Y además, ¿por qué le contaba eso?—. Es la verdadera razón por la que maté a Storm —El tono de Castle se volvió sombrío y Beckett se reprimió para no abrazarlo por el brazo. En cambio fijó su vista en las facciones tensas de él mientras hablaba—. Te dije que me había aburrido de ser predecible, pero la verdad es que estaba tan bloqueado que no me creía capaz de hacer otro libro del mismo personaje. Storm Fall me costó una eternidad en escribirlo y sigo estando inconforme con él —Kate no se contuvo más y rodeó con su brazo el de él intentando reconfortarlo de alguna manera y darse calor. Siguió caminando a la par que él sin dejar de observarlo. Castle se sorprendió del gesto de ella y se sintió bastante cómodo con él. Eso había estado deseando desde que la vio entrar al restaurant.

—Dijiste que _estabas_ bloqueado. ¿Ya se fue el bloqueo? —Él soltó una pequeña risa que resonó en los oídos de Kate como un dulce cántico y después asintió.

—Así es. He empezado una nueva novela que trata de una dura y hermosa detective de homicidios —Beckett abrió la boca sorprendida y se separó un poco de él para ver mejor su rostro y buscar alguna señal de burla o broma, pero no la encontró, sino solo seriedad y certeza—. Un personaje basado en ti, Kate. Han llegado miles de ideas a mi mente después del día de la fiesta y he escrito como loco esta última semana —Hizo una breve pausa para dejarla asimilar sus palabras y prosiguió—. Gracias —Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole.

—Castle, yo… ¿por qué yo? —Se animó a preguntar Kate después de darle varias vueltas al asunto. Estaba sorprendida, halagada, un poco emocionada. Después de todo su escritor favorito haría una novela basada en ella. " _Dios_ ", pensó Kate, " _Entonces es verdad. Hará una novela basada en mí_ ". Su lado fanático brincó de alegría, emoción, furor. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Entre miles de diferentes mujeres, ¿por qué ella?

—La inspiración no se fuerza, Kate. Puedes hacer cosas para mejorarla, es cierto, pero tú no eliges qué te inspira y que no. Y sin duda tú lo haces. Dime, ¿qué se siente ser la musa de tu escritor favorito? —La palabra _musa_ le puso la piel de gallina más de euforia que de frío. Su musa. Era su musa.

—Oh, vamos, no te creas tan importante chico-escritor —Jugó ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Castle se llevó su mano libre de forma teatral al pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Me hieres, detective. Vamos, que tú sabes que quieres leer ese libro —Kate asintió sonriendo y se separó de él cuando llegaron a una esquina en donde tuvieron que detenerse. Un taxi se paró ahí por llamado de Kate y ambos se vieron en el incómodo momento de despedirse. Incómodo y triste, porque ninguno quería hacerlo.

—Bye, Rick. La pasé increíble, gracias.

—Yo también la pasé de maravilla —Beckett se inclinó sobre sus talones para dejar un cálido beso en la mejilla de Castle y sonrió antes de subirse al taxi dejando al escritor completamente inmóvil en la acera. Ella suspiró una vez que perdió de vista a Castle y se recargó en el asiento tras darle su dirección al chófer. Su cita había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo y se sintió algo decepcionada de que él no la haya invitado a una segunda. Quizá después de todo él no quería una segunda. ¿Acaso ella sí? Debía aclarar su mente porque definitivamente no podía gustarle el playboy Richard Castle. Era imposible que el sentimiento fuese recíproco.

* * *

Beckett se encontraba haciendo el papeleo del último caso que acababan de cerrar cuando su capitán, Roy Montgomery, la llamó a su oficina. Beckett dejó la pluma sobre la pila de papeles y se alisó la chaqueta antes de dirigirse al cubículo de su jefe. Lo vio parado frente al escritorio colgando el teléfono y pudo notar el buen humor que lo acompañaba.

—Detective Beckett, acabo de recibir una llamada del alcalde avisándome de que tenemos un nuevo consultor civil dentro de la comisaría —Kate frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación. ¿A qué se refería con eso?—. Al parecer tienes un fan.

— ¿Un fan? —Inquirió con asombro intentando que su sonrisa no se asomara por la comisura de sus labios. ¿De quién podría ser fan y por qué?

—El nuevo consultor quiere hacer una investigación acerca de ti. Richard Castle basará un libro en ti y quiere seguirte para conseguir información para su libro —Beckett se detuvo de la silla frente al escritorio cuando sus piernas se aflojaron como gelatina y abrió la boca con asombro. ¿Castle la seguiría para investigarla? " _Wow_ ", pensó, " _iba enserio eso del libro_ ".

—Hey —La voz peculiar de él la llamó a sus espaldas y Kate se giró para encontrárselo parado ahí con una gran sonrisa marcada en el rostro que la hizo enojarse y le agradó en partes iguales.

—Castle… —Susurró apretando los labios para nos sonreír mientras lo miraba entrar a la oficina ofreciendo su mano.

—Parece que trabajaremos juntos —" _Oh, no_ ", pensó Beckett, _"serán unos largos días_ ". Y Castle tenía un objetivo en mente: tener cuantas citas fuesen necesarias para conquistarla.

* * *

 **Oficialmente aquí termina esta pequeña historia… no leeremos luego cuando suba más… La iba a subir más temprano pero casi pierdo el documento, se me paró el corazón porque no podía encontrarlo y al fin pude recuperarlo, pero en fin…**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


End file.
